Unexpected Allies
by Blue Salamander
Summary: A case made Sato missing. Takagi knows where she is, but she needs to stay hidden. With help of her boyfriend, Sato began to investigate more about the case and finds herself allied with some unexpected people... Author Note: I edited few more parts to chapter 3. Looking for beta reader... I think.
1. Chapter 1: The Shrunken Female Detective

"Takagi-kun?"

A voice called, but no response.

"Takagi-kun?"

Second time, no response.

"Takagi-kun!"

Third time, after shouting, Takagi jumped and saw Megure, who was trying to get Takagi's attention. Megure looked at his sub ordinate with worried look. Hurt from the case few hours ago, Takagi's forehead was covered with bandages.

"Ah yes, Megure-keibu!" Surprised, Takagi immediately stood up.

"Are you ok Takagi-kun? You have been spacing out a lot after that case." Megure asked.

"Ah I'm ok keibu-san!" Takagi replied, trying to be cheerful. However, Megure wasn't a fool. It was obvious that Takagi had trouble concentrating on his work.

Sato Miwako had been missing after "that case".

"You don't look ok Takagi-kun." Megure said. After a sigh, he continued, "I think you really need a break. You can go home and have a rest for now."

"I agree too Takagi-kun," Shiratori, who were standing behind Megure, agreed "you look terrible. Go home, you aren't being any help now."

After a moment of silence, Takagi agreed, "Ok Megure-keibu. Thank you for worrying me."

"Don't worry about Sato-kun. We'll try our best to find her," Megure said as he gently patted the sick officer's shoulder. "We'll give you some time to recover."

The disappearance of Sato Miwako seemed too much for Takagi Wataru to handle. After that case, he was spacing out for many times, as if he was lost in sea of thoughts. As Takagi came out, his comrades gave him a worried look. Chiba patted on his back; Yumi whispered "cheer up." Everyone thought that Takagi was too worried about Sato that he couldn't even focus on this work.

The truth however, wasn't like that. He had been thinking about something else. Takagi looked around as he walked towards to his car. After checking that he was the only one in the parking lot, he opened his car and sat of the driver's seat. He caught a glimpse at the back seat. Surprisingly, there was a small girl, wearing adult-sized clothes that obviously didn't fit her size. Strangely, the girl looked a lot like Takagi's girlfriend, Sato Miwako.

No, actually, the girl didn't "look like" Sato Miwako, she was one.

"You came quicker than I expected," Sato said. "Did Megure-keibu let out early today?"

"Well… yes Sato-san," Takagi answered, starting his car. He obviously wasn't used to talking chibi-version of Sato. "I couldn't concentrate on my work today, witnessing the strangest incident in my life."

"If you think like that, what do you think I feel like?" Sato glanced of her child form. It was awkward that her usual clothes felt this big. She held up and looked at her both arm, alternatively. "Who would have thought that getting back to child can actually happen? I thought this kind of thing can happen in comic books or animations."

"Ahh well…" Takagi mumbled. They were living in the fiction world after all…

"Never mind…" Sato sighed and looked out of the window, resting her chin on her hand. As the car drive through street of the night, she thought back to the case few hours ago.

_**After getting a report about strangers in an abandoned factory, Sato first arrived with several police officers. She spilt up with the other officers to start inspecting. **__**Later, she heard few voices. Thinking that the voices belong to the strangers she heard about, she quietly sneaked in.**_

"Thinking back Sato-san," Takagi said, looking at her while waiting for the traffic light to change, "I think it was a bad idea to go in that place for yourself. You should have some police officers with you."

"Shut up. I already realized that." Sato annoyingly glared at Takagi. At that time, she thought it wasn't as serious case as she thought. "The light changed."

"Oh right." Takagi continued driving as Sato continued her flashback with another sigh, turning back to the window.

_**The female inspector sneaked in and saw a big man, a woman and a slightly fat man wearing black clothes and a hat. Except the woman, they were all holding black suitcases. Sato noticed the fat man, Keniyoushi Natsmua. It was a wanted man who were crazy about illegal drugs. Several polices tried to catch him, but he was too cunning that they had trouble tracking down where he lived, and where he bought his drugs.**_

_**Keniyoushi Natsmua opened the suitcase. Sato lightly gasped to see huge amounts of money.**_

_**"Is this enough for you?" He asked.**_

_**"Oh my, you really worked your way through this." The woman mockingly said, "I thought you were getting short of money."**_

_**"Shut up and take my money!" He frustratingly shouted, "I want them NOW!"**_

_**"Keep your voice down," the woman said calmly, pointing her gun to his forehead. Her voice gave Sato and Natsmua a chill. "Do you want anyone to find out about the deal?"**_

_**Natsmua gulped. The woman was like a rose; she was extremely beautiful but her torns were extremely deadly. As she saw the dealer shut up, she smiled. **__**"Now, hand in the money to finish this quickly."**_

_**Natsmua closed his suitcase and handed to her. In return, the fat man also gave Natsmua the suitcase. Natsmua smiled as he opened it up and saw several books. He opened one of them and saw white powders in a plastic bag.**_

_**Sato noticed that contents weren't books, it were boxes filled with illegal drugs. She took out her phone and immediately called Megure.**_

_**"Megure-keibu, this is Sato. There the illegal drug trafficking in…Gah!"**_

_**Before Sato can finish, somebody covered her mouth behind with a handkerchief. The handkerchief was wet with some kind of a drug. She collapsed. As her vision faded, she saw another man with black clothes. Although her body refused to listen to her, she fought desperately to at least remain consciousness. **__**In the darkness, she heard few footsteps and a sound of a collapsing body.**_

_**"Oh who's this?" A female voice asked. Strangely, it was different voice as Sato heard before. Maybe the voice she heard earlier wasn't real.**_

_**"A fly," an unfamiliar male voice said. It was the voice of the man who knocked Sato down. "I saw several police cars along the way. Probably that fool's shouting lured them."**_

_**"That's why Vermouth fainted him?" Sato heard another voice. It was the voice of the big man. "Why don't you use your gun?"**_

_**"If I use one, then more police will come. It will make things more complex," The woman, appearantly named Vermouth, replied.**_

"Sato-san?" Takagi called, snapping Sato out of her flashback. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? I was thinking about that case," Sato replied. "How could I not notice that man coming?" She added with a sigh.

"That man? You mean the man who made you faint?" Takagi asked.

"Yes. You didn't see him right? You got badly hurt after that case." Sato asked.

"No Sato-san," he replied, "I think the men who attacked me were hired by Keniyoushi Natsmua."

Takagi thought back as he drove.

_**Takagi was near a place where Sato went investigating. Right after he finished catching some groups of shoplifters, he got a call from Megure.**_

_**"Yes Megure-keibu. I just finished catching the group of notorious shoplifters…"**_

_**"Takagi! You are near the abandoned factory right?!" Megure shouted with desperate voice, interrupting Takagi.**_

_**"You mean where Sato-san went to investigate? Yes, it's only takes 5 minutes with my car…"**_

_**"Then go now! Sato-kun is in trouble! She witnessed illegal drug trafficking and after a grunt, she doesn't respond to my calls!"**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"I'll try to give you backups right way, but since nobody except you is near there, it'll take few minutes."**_

_**"Yes Megure-keibu!"**_

_**With that, Takagi quickly hung off his phone and got in to his car. He drove to the abandoned factory where Sato went to investigate. He swore he had never driven that quickly.**_

_**A moment later, he quickly got off his car and searched everywhere, shouting Sato's name.**_

_**"Sato-sannn!"**_

"Takagi-kun?" Sato called. "Remember you shouted my name aloud in the factory?"

Takagi's face turned red. "Ahhh that was…"

"I really appreciate your thoughts but…" Sato glanced at the blushing driver, "that's why you got caught, right?"

"Uh... yes," Takagi replied, scratching his face, "I thought I would die at that time."

"Why did you use your gun?" Sato asked, "I mean, you can use it for a warning shot."

"Uhh… because I left it in my car?"

"Idiot."

_**Takagi flew towards few metallic containers and landed hard on his back. Few muscular men walked towards him. Some of them were even holding metal pipes. **__**He wiped off his blood dropping from his mouth, but another drip of blood flowed from his head. He breathed heavily as he stood up, clutching his stomach in pain.**_

_**It was a very, very bad situation. He was too focused on saving Sato that he left his gun in his car. He wasn't really an athlete like Ran or Sato to deal with this situation.**_

_**"Damn…" He mumbled, as he staggered to stand up. The thugs were surrounding him, so Takagi couldn't even run away. One of them held up his pipe to deal a final blow.**_

_**Then suddenly, he heard a bang. A bullet hit a the thug's pipe. Takagi turned his head to the direction where the bullet flew. He saw Shiratori, holding up his gun, and few polices behind him.**_

_**They rushed forward to arrest those thugs.**_

_**"Go Takagi-kun! NOW!"**_

_**As Shiratori shouted, Takagi thanked him and rushed to the opposite exit. He looked around. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched scream of Sato. Panicked, Takagi rushed where she heard the voice.**_

"So Takagi, how did you find me?" Sato called Takagi again. She looked bored from the long drive and a traffic jam.

"I heard your scream," Takagi replied. "What did they do to you that made you scream Sato-san? I was panicking when I heard you."

"Drug that made me look like this," Sato grunted as she thought of the case. "It hurt like hell. I almost felt like my body was burning. Come to think of it, I haven't told you the details of that part yet."

'_**Was that… Takagi?' She thought as she heard him calling her name. She tried to open her eyes, but her body refused to listen to her.**_

_**"Oh dear, looks like one of the files are here," Vermouth commented with her smooth voice. "We should leave this area quickly Jin."**_

_**"Looks like we have to use this," the man called "Jin," said. Although she couldn't open her eyes, Sato could imagine the murderous grin in his face. "The drugs that our traitor Sherry made."**_

_**"Oh that stupid drug?" Vermouth said with a bit of disdain in her voice. "Looks like it can't be helped. We don't have much choice."**_

_**"Vodka, feed this to that stupid drug-lover." Jin ordered. "I'll take this one."**_

_**Sato can feel a cup of water going down her throat with a small pill.**_

_**She heard footsteps going out of the building. She tried to open her eyes. The effect of drug was fading out. However, unlucky for her, another effect of drug was taking place. Just before she could stand up, a sudden pain in her body made her twitch.**_

_**'Wha…what did they feed me? Posion?'**_

_**She thought as she gasped heavily, struggling as a sudden rush of heat made her feel like boiling. Her visions faded. **__**As unbearable pain quickly spread her body, she screamed in agony and blacked out.**_

Sato winched as she thought back to the incident. "I think I never shouted that loud in my life."

"Well on the bright side, I found you Sato-san," Takagi commented.

"And you freaked out when you saw me turning into a kid."

_**"Sa-Sato-san?!"**_

_**Hearing Takagi's voice, Sato began to regain consciousness.**_

_**"T-Takagi-kun? What happened.."**_

_**Sato jumped in surprise when she heard her voice. It was definitely not a her usual tone. She tried to stood up. Strangely, Takagi looked extremely tall now.**_

_**"Wh-what?! Why are you so…tall now?"**_

_**"Uhh…" **_

_**Takagi didn't know how to explain this. Who could explain, that somebody just became a kid! Takagi saw a mirror just the size of shortened version of her. Takagi took it off from the wall and showed it to her. **_

_**"What?!" Sato shouted. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just became a kid! Sato began to hyperventilate. "Takagi-kun, am I hallucinating?"**_

_**"If I'm not hallucinating too… No" Takagi answered with some mumble.**_

_**Remembering that she wasn't the only one who got drugged, she looked and found Natsmua. She tried to stand up, but a sharp pain made her twitch. The pain from the drug wasn't completely growled. Sato crawled over to him and gasped when she saw Natsmua, dead.**_

_**"What the hell…?" **_

_**Sato couldn't finish her words. She couldn't believe that she could have turn out like him, lying on the cold floor and losing the warmth of life.**_

_**Before she can think more, Sato and Takagi heard a group of people rushing to the room. Takagi instinctly knew that whoever they were he couldn't let them see Sato like this. They could be the members of the culprit.**_

_**"Sato-san, hide!" **__**Takagi shouted as he gave his car key to Sato. Sato nodded and hid behind stack of oil drums. Takagi sighed in relief when he saw Shiratori, along with other officers. **_

"If you haven't given me the car key, I might have been got caught by that black people." Sato commented as she thought back. When she snuck to his car, she remembered an unfamiliar black car disappeared from her sight. It probably belonged to them.

"You really hid well Sato-san."

Sato just shrugged at Takagi's comment. "This kid version is not bad at all for hiding. Except my clothes are now all dirty and torn from all dragging. I definitely need some new clothes"

"Well we are going to shopping district to buy some clothes." Takagi said as he turned his handle to shopping place, "I don't have your size at home."

* * *

It was lucky that Takagi lived alone. There was nobody who can bother their private conversation. After buying clothes of Sato's size, the two headed to Takagi's home to discuss this mess.

"It feels strange," Sato said as she sat in the couch. "My feet can't touch the ground."

"Well Sato-san, you are kid now…" Takagi commented as he brought some tea and snacks.

"Wow thanks." Sato said as she munched on some snacks.

"So Sato-san, correct me if I'm wrong," Takagi said, sitting in another couch next to him. "So you got a call about several strangers in the abandoned factory and saw an illegal drug trafficking. Before you can finish calling Megure-keibu, a man in black made you faint with handkerchief."

"I think the handkerchief had some kind of a drug that made me faint," Sato added.

"And after they heard my voice, they drugged you. When you woke up, you got shrunk to a kid, right?"

"Most them are correct," Sato commented. "You forgot that Keniyoushi Natsmua got drugged too."

"About that…" Takagi interrupted. "According to the forensic investigation, Keniyoushi Natsmua's died from sudden illness."

"What?!" Sato exclaimed. Natural death? She definitely heard that one of the black man, named Gin, ordering his underling (Is it?) named Vodka to feed Natsmua one of the drug like hers. However, that actually explained why those people in black left her alone like that.

"That actually makes sense… I was keep wondering why they left me and Natsmua drugged and left the scene. I mean, if the drug was meant to seem like the cause of victim's death was natural…"

"Ah, The forensics would never be able to spot the suspect!" Takagi finished Sato's deduction. "But then why did you turn small?"

After some thought, Sato asked Takagi, "did forensic team say about Keniyoushi Natsmua 's death in detail?"

"They say that harmful cells and pathogens took over the body, destroying most of the immune system. I am not really into science, so I really don't know the details more than that..."

"That's it!" Sato exclaimed. "The drug was meant to stimulate multiplication of harmful cells like pathogen, and induce the killing of immune system. However, looks like that components inducing cell killing and multiplication worked other way to me. Since they left me in the crime scene like this, I guess they didn't know about this side-effect."

"But Sato-san," Takagi said. "If there is such a drug that makes people young like you, why doesn't anyone know about it?"

"Either the chance of shrinking like me is extremely low," Sato replied, pointing at her child form, "or the people who fed the drug is extremely dangerous people, so that they are hiding to protect their relatives, or both."

"Wow Sato-san," Takagi commented. "Looks like we got caught into something big."

"We did," Sato said with a nod. "Now, we need to plan about the future."

"We can't say that you are Sato-san right?"

"Of course not!" Sato snapped. "If anyone find out about this, we are going to make everyone in risk!"

"Ah…right. Sorry…"

"I really don't like this, but I think I need a fake identity," Sato grunted. She crossed her arms to think about her fake name. "Hmm.. How about Miki Naya?"

"I don't think that's a good name Sato-san." Takagi commented.

"Tomina Mami?"

"I have extremely bad feeling about that name…" Takagi said. "How about Hiruma Saya? I can lie people having distant cousin living in my house for some complex issues."

"Hiruma… Saya… I like it," Sato said with a smile. "From now on, don't call me Sato Miwako in front of the public. Call me Hiruma Saya. Can you do that Takagi-kun?"

"O-of course Sato-san!" Takagi agreed with a nod, "But uh… Sato-san? How are you going to plan on investigating them?"

"Well I'm a kid now, so I can do to anything without arising suspicion…"

"But Sato-san, if you are not at school at your age, isn't people be suspicious? I mean, if you really want to have your true identity hidden, you need to act like kid…"

"You want me to go to school in this age?" Before she finish her protest, she thought of something and smiled. "On a second thought, I think it could be a good idea. Takagi-kun, can you help me to get in to Teitan Elementary School?"

"Why do you want…" Takagi thought of something before he could finish his words. "I see, you want to be with the Detective Boys and Conan-kun right? Since they get caught up in cases a lot, we can contact each other very easily. Right Sato-san?"

"Yap" Sato grinned. "Looks like my second childhood won't be that boring."

* * *

**My first DC fanfic! OMG this will be hard…**

**The reason I said the Keniyoushi Natsmua died in illness was Haibara (Shiho) didn't really explain in detail how APTX4869 works, so I had to think of something and came up with two hypothesis after seeing a Korean wiki site called "Enha Wiki Mirror".**

**APTX4869 activates apoptosis of cells and enzymes called telomerase. According to Gin, the drug leaves barely any trace behind, so I thought that it may make the dead victim seemed to have died naturally.**

**1. The telomerase of APTX4869 makes the normal cell into cancer cell and make the effect to cells to multiply out of control. If there are leftover cells which didn't get effected by the enzyme (telomerase), the drug induces apoptosis of them.**

**2. Or the APTX4869 activates telomerase to make harmful cells or pathogens to multiply rapidly and induces apoptosis of immune system, killing the victim. Some pathogens can survive in hight temperatures anyway…**

**If activation of telomerase and apoptosis works in other way in either hypothesis, it only shrinks the victim's body except the central nervous system like Shinchi and Shiho. (Doesn't this cause death too Shiho? The size of CNS and body doesn't fit so you'll die anyway… Nevermind, they are in manga world) Since in the series, nobody except Shinichi and Shiho (I am NOT counting any non-canon characters) got this side-effect, so I thought the possibility of happening this is extremely small.**

**Don't ask me the detail, I'm not that bright. I like science, but I'm not that good.**

**I had to choose one. Although I like the first hypothesis better, I don't think I can't describe it. I can't imagine a human filled with cancer cells, with other cells died of apoptosis. Eww, gross. In that case, I'll have to change the rating from T to M. I really don't want that.**

**So I wrote this fanfic with second hypothesis in mind. Next time Haibara, explain it well enough so I can write more easily!**

**Well, see you around!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Feeling

After few days, Takagi successfully arranged Saya to go to Teitan Elementary School. As Saya wanted, she's decided to go to class 1-B, the same class as our Detective Boys. Takagi asked the principle and the staffs to not to mention about their (fake) relationship between him and Saya to anyone to be safe. According to Saya, if those black people found out about it, they might find out too, that Hiruma Saya doesn't really exist, and worse, they might figure out who she actually is.

Meanwhile in the class, the Detective Boys were talking about the recent case they solved few days ago.

While they were playing hide-and-seek, they saw few shoplifters running towards a shopping district. When the police arrived, Detective boys described appearance of the bad guys to Takagi. With help of Conan's deduction, Detective Boys once again helped the good guys to catch the evil in the Beika district again.

"Once again, the Detective Boys helped police to catch the evil again!" Genta exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah Genta-kun, Conan-kun's deduction was amazing as usual." Mitsuhiko agreed with apparent excitement in his voice.

"Conan is so awesome!" Ayumi exclaimed as she hugged Conan, much to Mitsuhiko and Genta's dismay. Noticing the uncomfortable glares, Conan gently shook off Ayumi's hug.

"Well, the shoplifters were pretty foolish," Conan said. "They failed to dispose the critical evidence. They were only amateur, teenage criminals anyway."

"Even if they weren't," Haibara commented with her usual dryness, "I doubt they can escape the eye of the demonic detective who runs off and tries to do anything to send criminals behind the bars."

"Hey, can't you say something better?" He looked at her with pissed expression.

"Class, please sit down!"

As their teacher, Kobayashi entered the class, all the kids sat down in their sits. They noticed a young girl, following Kobayashi, who awfully resembled her. Just by looking at it, Saya looked like daughter of Kobayashi.

"Class meet Saya-chan, and before you ask, no, she is not related to me in anyway."

Everyone in the class laughed. Even Haibara lightly chucked. Looks like they weren't the one who thought that Saya and Kobayashi were related.

"Hi! My name is Hiruma Saya. Nice to meet you!" Saya greeted with a smile. Looking at the new girl, Ayumi leaned over to Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"She really looks like Kobayashi-sensei." She whispered.

"Maybe she is a hidden relative of her!" Genta whispered back.

"Looks like it's up to us, the Detective Boys, to investigate this case!" Misuhiko agreed in an undertone.

_'Oi, oi, didn't Kobayashi-sensei just admitted that she was not related to her?'_ Conan thought with a sweat drop. _'But it's true, that girl really looks like Kobayashi-sensei.'_

"Maybe Kobayashi-sensei is hiding her relative because that girl is being targeted by an organization or something," Haibara smirked, looking at Conan.

"Oi…" A sweat drop formed on Conan's head. The shrunken detective, however, didn't notice that Haibara was half correct.

"Ahem!" Kobayashi loudly said, getting the class' attention, "Saya-chan, you can sit right there," Kobayashi said, point towards an empty desk. After Saya sat into the seat, Kobayashi opened her textbook. "Oh by the way, can you guys show Saya-chan around the school?" She asked, looking towards to the detective boys.

"Ok!" They, except the shrunken teens, cheerfully agreed.

"Alright, but don't be late to next class!" Kobayashi gave the boys a smile and started her lesson.

* * *

"Saya-chan, where have you came from?"

"Saya-chan, what's your favorite food?"

"Saya-chan, are you sure that you are not hidden relative of Kobayashi-sensei or something?"

At break, the kids show a lot of attention to the new kids. Saya was generally friendly towards the kids, but having too much questions flooding at a short time looked too much for her.

_'I never thought of getting this much attention,'_ Saya thought,_ 'do I look a lot like that teacher?' _

"Uh… guys?" Conan got the kids' attention, "I think Saya-chan looks uncomfortable having too much question asked at the same time. Besides, Kobayashi-sensei asked us to show her around the school."

Realizing that their curiosity had bothered the new girl too much, kids apologized to Saya and allowed her to get some rest.

"Thanks there," Saya said with a smile.

Conan shrugged. "No worries, you looked like having hard time shaking off those kids,"

"Kobayashi-sensei asked us to show you around the school, so do you want to go?" Ayumi happily asked.

"Ah, sure!" Saya nodded.

After a while, Saya found herself around the small detectives. Few minutes later, as the group walked down the hallway, Genta, Misuhiko, and Ayumi were talking about themselves, the mighty Detective boys who brings justice to the Beika District, while Conan just listened to the conversation with Haibara yawning, looking bored.

"So you guys helped the police to catch criminals?" Saya asked. "That's so cool!"

"It's because we are Detective Boys!" Genta said as he held up his badge. Misuhiko and Ayumi did the same. Genta looked at the two shrunken teens who were dully watching the real kids. "Come on you two!"

Conan and Haibara sighed and showed Saya their detective badges. Saya looked at the group with sparking eyes.

"That's so cool Genta-kun!"

"It's because I'm the leader of the detective boys!" Genta shouted with pride.

"Eh?" Saya said with a small voice. _'I thought Conan-kun was the one leading them?'_

"NO Genta-kun. It's CONAN-kun who is the leader!" Ayumi shouted back as she dragged Conan close to her. Genta and Misuhiko gave Conan a glare.

_'Ah, I can see where this is going,'_ Saya thought. "You guys look so cool! I wish I can become detectives like you!"

"Oh Saya-chan, you wish to join us?" Ayumi cheered. "Sure! You can be one of us! What do you think you guys?" Ayumi turned to the rest of the kids who also seemed happy to have a new member except Conan and Haibara.

"But first," Conan interrupted, "didn't you guys said that you'll the solve the case of 'Saya'?" He asked, emphasizing Saya's name.

_'Huh?'_

"Oh right!" Misuhiko exclaimed. "Saya-san, can we ask you few questions?"

"Uh…" Saya said as she thought for a moment. She looked bit nervous. What if they found about her true identity? They aren't called 'Detective Boys' by nothing. She knew that the kids have some talent. Especially Conan…

However Saya soon concluded her thoughts. They won't find out about her, since nobody thinks that turning in a child is actually possible! She answered him with a smile. "Sure Misuhiko-kun, ask some questions."

"Are you sure that you aren't related to Kobayashi-sensi?" Ayumi asked.

Saya facepalmed inside. Not that question again! "I've been asked that question for countless times and for the last time: NO." She answered without any hesitation.

"Looks like she isn't lying," Haibara commented. "Although it's kind of strange have this much resemblance between you and Kobayashi-sensi…"

"Well judging by her behavior… Saya-san didn't hesitate to answer the question. She didn't show any admittance in her attitude, so we can say that she and Kobayashi-sensi are not related." Conan said with her usual deductive voice.

"If Conan say so…" Genta trailed off.

"Hiruma-san, sorry if our question bothered you." Misuhiko politely apologized.

Saya shrugged. "No worries. I was just annoyed that everyone in this school was asking the same question over and over again." Unnoticed by him, she looked at Conan with a wide grin. 'Amazing as usual Conan-kun.'

"As a sign of apology," Genta interrupted Saya's thoughts, "we'll let you join!"

"Oh really?" Saya said with excited voice. "Thanks Genta-kun!"

As Saya, along with Genta, Ayumi, and Misuhiko continued their cheerful discussion, Conan and Haibara walked behind them to have their private conversation.

"Kudo-kun," Haibara whispered. "Do you think Hiruma-san is…?"

"I know what you are asking. I don't think that she is related to them." Conan answered back. "If she was, they would just take over this school, or disguise as Kobayashi-sensi. Vermouth used that strategy once, remember?" Conan said as he recalled the event in Tokyo Tower and Irish.

"You sure Kobayashi-sensi isn't one of the disguised agent or Vermouth?" Haibara asked.

"You didn't see her accidentally getting hit by Genta's soccer ball in the face during P.E. class?" Conan answered back. "Apparently, her face was bruised and had nosebleed. If she was one of them, not only she wouldn't take the hit so easily, but she would also had her disguise off. If she was Vermouth, you would have felt her presence. Also, having an agent turning into a kid is too dangerous and inconvenient. You know this better than I do."

Haibara nodded. The chance of turning into child after taking APTX4869 instead of dying was a miracle. It wasn't strange that others who taken the drug all died except her and Conan. Black Organization wouldn't use this kind of risky method. It would be more convenient for them to just kill everyone related to them.

"But, yes, I also feel something… strange about that girl." Conan admitted with his serious detective tone.

"We need to be careful." Haibara warned.

"For now, let's just see how see acts." Conan turned to Saya, cheerfully taking to the detective boys. "Don't let your guards down Haibara."

"You too Kudo-kun."

* * *

Saya wasn't stupid enough to find out that Conan and Haibara (to her amazement) were looking suspiciously at her. Her sixth sense in Sato's days wasn't letting her down. She tried to act much like kid in front them for the rest of the day, but their suspicion did seemed to go down.

_'Oh great,'_ Saya thought. _'I knew Conan-kun had sharp senses, but I never thought he would think strange of me it this early. Was my acting skills that bad? Even that girl seemed to notice something… I better be careful.'_

When the school ended, she found herself getting dragged by the three kids, followed by Conan and Haibara behind. The Detective Boys, along with the new member, arrived to Agasa's place.

"Oh hi there kids," Agasa greeted. He soon noticed an unknown girl who, again, awfully resembled Kobayashi. "Oh whose this? Is she related to your teacher?"

_'Not again…'_ Saya glared at Agasa with pissed look.

"Uh… Hakase?" Misuhiko called. "Hiruma-san really hates that question."

"Yeah, people had been asked that question to Saya-chan for countless times. Conan-kun said that she isn't related to Kobayashi-sensi so she shouldn't be!"

"Oh I see." Agasa said, bending down to have closer look at Saya. "So… Saya-kun? Nice to meet you. I'm Agasa Hiroshi. You can call be Agasa-hakase or simply just hakase if you want. Whatever you like to call me."

"Nice to meet you Agasa-hakase!" Saya cheered.

"Hakase, do you have a spare badge and a watch?" Misuhiko asked. "She is the now officially the new member of our group!"

"Oh how lucky!" Agasa grinned. "I actually have some in case your gadgets get broken." Agasa walked over to his collection of inventions and took out a spare wrist-watch flashlights and a detective badge. After putting batteries, he handed them over to the new member of the Detective Boys. "You have those if you want!"

"Thank you Hakase!" Saya happily accepted the gadgets.

"Saya-san, you are now one of us!" Ayumi said with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah! Welcome to our group Hiruma-san!"

… And the cheerful conversation between the shrunken officer and the three kids went on. Conan gestured at Agasa and Haibara to secretly walk out of the group to have some private conversation.

"What is it Shinichi?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hakase, is it possible to track her with my glasses now?" Conan asked.

"Of course you can! I put the batteries in, so you can track them without any problems!" Agasa said with his usual cheerful voice. "But why do you ask?"

"Something is off about that girl," Haibara answered in a serious tone. "We are sure that Kobayashi-sensei and Hiruma-san aren't related, but regardless, I and Kudo-kun have a strange feeling about her."

"What?!" Agasa's eyes went wide open. "Does that mean that they found out about you guys?"

Conan shook his head. "I don't think so. Or else you, Ran, and Oji-san wouldn't be in this world now. I already call Ran and Oij-san, and they were all fine. I also talked about this with Haibara, and turning an agent into a kid isn't a good idea."

"That's true… But you sure that the organization didn't use the same method as Irish?" Agasa nervously asked.

"We already confirmed that Kobayashi-sensei is not a disguised agent." Haibara answered. "Regardless, we need to be careful about that girl, Hakase. don't let your guard down."

Agasa nodded. "I understand Ai-kun."

"What are you guys talking about?"

A sudden voice of Saya startled the three. Behind her, Genta, Misuhiko, and Ayumi all looked at them in a curious face.

"Ah… I was asking Hakase whether he can give us a ride to Tropical Land for a welcome party for Saya-chan." Conan nervously laughed.

"Y-yeah, we are trying to make it as a surprise party but looks like we've been found out." Haibara added, forcefully trying to smile.

"Oh really?" Genta exclaimed. The three excited kids looked at each other with wide smiles on their face.

"Well then, shell we go?" Agasa led the group to their car. Genta, Misuhiko, and Ayumi rushed to the car as Agasa, Conan, and Haibara walked them. Saya followed them just behind, seriously looking at the shrunken detective.

_'Conan-kun,'_ Saya thought, _'What were you actually talking about with Hakase?'_

She walked inside Agasa's car and looked at Conan, putting on his seat-belt in the front seat.

_'I really need to be careful around this kid.'_

* * *

**Before Saya's true form gets revealed, it will involve a brain fight between Conan (+Haibara) and Saya (+Takagi). It's "no-you-can't-find-my-true-identity" VS "who-is-she?" kind of fight. Conan will try to reveal the Saya's true identity while Saya is trying to hide it. I really enjoy thinking about it, but it's kind of hard when I try to write it. I gave away a bit about upcoming future, but let's just sit back and watch how this a battle of wits will turn out.  
**

**Alright! The next one will involve a murder case! (what did you expect?) Takagi will come out and try his best to hide Sato's identity! **

**Until our next travel to this parallel world, see you around!**


	3. Chapter 3: Test of Courage with a Corpse

"Saya-san, let's ride this one now!" Ayumi called as she dragged Saya along with her.

Except Conan and Haibara, the Detective Boys were having fun dragging their new friend. Saya on the other hand was getting tired. Not only she was dealing with her energetic friends, but she was also getting troubled with Conan and Haibara.

Saya noticed from her Sato days about the two being very different from normal kids. Haibara was extremely mature and cynical compared to her age while Conan was... too smart, way too smart. Sato sometimes wondered whether might be smarter than herself, but she soon shook off that idea. A normal elementary kid can't be brighter than a detective, right?

"Ahem" Genta cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Saya also snapped out of her train of thought. "Alright guys, for our new member, I, the leader of the Detective Boys, shall put everyone into a test!"

The rest of the group looked puzzled. "A test?" Saya asked.

"Genta-kun, what kind of test are you taking about?" Mitsuhiko added.

"It's that one!" Genta pointed to a buliding. The sign read "Haunted House of Doom."

"Ah, isn't that the new attraction bulit few days ago?" Mitsuhiko said. "I heard that is extremely scary! Even adults find themselves screaming, running away as fast as they can."

"Anyway, everyone will pair up with two people and go to that haunted house-"

"...and we'll have to reach the end huh?" Conan interrupted.

"That's right! If you give up on the mid-way, you will be disqualified for a member of Detective Boys for rest of your life!"

That got the kids' attention (except the shrunken ones). They all stared at Genta with wide eyes. Surely, no one in the group wanted to be kicked out. They all loved their detective works.

"But that's no fair..." Mitsuhiko protested.

"For rest of your life? Aww come on Genta-kun, you are being such a meanie!" Ayumi complained.

"I think that's not a bad idea." Haibara quietly proposed. Mituhiko and Ayumi turned to her for a good explanation. "If we are so-called 'detectives,' we'll have to get used to corpses." She glanced at Conan. "Just like our demoic detective over here."

"Oi oi.."

"That's true..." Mitsuhiko mumbled.

"Alright, so it's decided then! Agasa-hakase will be outside, so nobody can leave in the midway!" Genta continued. Agasa sighed in relief. He didn't really want to be in that haunted house.

"So... Who is going to pair up with who?" Saya asked.

"Well, as the leader, I get to choose first!" Genta walked over to Ayumi. "I am going to pair up with Ayumi!"

"Again, it's CONAN-KUN who is the leader!" Ayumi protested. She quickly ran off and grabbed Conan's arm. "So Conan-kun get to choose first!"

Conan just sweatdropped. Genta looked at him with uncomforatable glare. Mitsuhiko, on the other hand, glanced at Haibara. His face was all red. Haibara, noticing Mitsuhiko, came over him.

"Looks like I've already got a partner." Haibara dryly said. She grabbed Mitsuhkio's hand, much to his surprise. He was lost with words. "Let's just leave those idiots agrue. Hakase, we are going first."

"Alright Ai-kun." Agasa nodded. As Haibara and Mitsuhiko went inside the haunted house, Agasa turned to Genta and Ayumi, still arguing about their partner. "Now guys, I have an idea..."

* * *

_'Why do I have to partner up with Conan-kun?'_ Saya thought. It's not that she didn't like Conan, she felt very uncomfortable being with him.

Agasa suggested a rock-scissor-paper game to Genta and Ayumi. They agreed, and while Genta sent out rock, Ayumi gave out scissor. Genta, happy that he won, chose Ayumi as partner. Despite of the bitterness, Ayumi accepted her defeat and partnered up with Genta. All was left was Conan and Saya, much to her dismay.

Just before they went inside, Saya nervously glanced and Conan.

_'It would have been more better for me to partner up with Ayumi-chan or Genta-kun.' _Saya sighed. _'What should I do? Do I have to pretend to be scared?'_

"Hey Saya-chan?" Conan called. "Are you alright? You look pretty nervous."

"Oh, uh... Yeah, I'm pretty nervous." Saya answered. _'But for a different reason...'_

_'She is... Anxious? About what? Being with me or going inside the haunted house?' _"You don't have to worry about that." Conan said with a fake, but warm smile. "I mean, they are all fake. They aren't any real corpses laying around here."

"I-is that so?" Saya pretended to be relieved. "I'm so glad, to partner up with a sharp, mature kid like you."

"What do you mean? You haven't been with me for less than a day." Conan curiously asked. Even though he doesn't say, he was quite anxious about what she said_._ He anxiously wondered whether she knew about him, or his real identity.

Saya, on the other hand, inwardly slapped her head. She slipped this one pretty badly. She had to think for an excuse, fast.

"Ah... From what your friends say, you seem to solve most of the cases, and judging by your actions, you look more mature and sharper than the other kids."

"Is that so?" Conan replied. "Then you must have some deductive skills. I say, that kind of trait will really help in our cases."

"I'm glad you think that way. Thank you Conan-kun." Saya smiled.

Though Conan sounded kind and assuring, Conan's suspicion rised more than before. Was she a normal girl, just with some brain, or was she associtated with the organization? Or in the worst case, was she Bourbon's spy, to observe his actions? Swarming with suspicions, he decided there is one way he could possibly find out.

Surprisingly, Saya saw through Conan's lies. Although she had no idea what was that boy suspected, she knew it wasn't any good for her. She needed to find anything, fast, to erase his suspicions. Glancing at the "Haunted House of Doom" sign, she realized: there is only one way to fool this boy.

"Ah look, Genta-kun and Ayumi-chan already got in. It's our turn now." Saya cheerfully said. _'So it's time huh?'_

Conan nodded. "Then let's get moving." _'Looks like it's time.'_

_'I'll erase your suspicions Conan-kun!'_

_'I'll unmask your true identity Saya-chan!" _

* * *

Conan and Saya could hear other people screaming in the pitch-black darkness. The haunted house was very well made. It was pretty realistic as the one from Beika university. Fake intestines and rubber brains were on the floor. If somebody stepped one of those, they are designed to sprout out fake blood, made from mixing water and red paints. Barbie dolls were hanging on the cellings. They had some nails stuck in their head with a rope tied to their necks.

Occasionally, there were some surprise attacks. A realistic-looking rubber head toy flew out of nowhere, a bloody hand, with severely ripped skin making skeletons and muscles visible, came out a wall and grabbed people's hand. Sometimes, some fake corpses come out of nowhere. They occasionally fall on to other people.

When those 'fake' corpses appeared, Saya screamed and clinged on to Conan. Of course, she wasn't really scared. She was pretending to be like that, to avoid Conan's scepticism.

_'Geez, I'm getting tired of all those screaming,'_ Saya inwardly complained. _'But to erase his suspicion... I'll have to act like a little kid.'_

She thought she was doing a good job, but sometimes, she was overreacting too much. Too much that even Genta can look through to her act.

_'This girl... She is trying to look scared, but she isn't a good acter.'_ Conan rolled his eyes. _'Even Takagi-keiji can act better than her.'_ Conan sighed and called Saya. "Hey Saya-chan, why are you trying to pretend to be scared?"

"Huh?" Saya's eyes went wide. She shivered at the kid's sharpness. "W-What are you taking about Conan-kun? I-I am really scared here! All those corpses and stuff..."

"Lier," Conan sighed. "You aren't a good actor. You are overreacting too much. Even Genta and act much better than you. Now tell me, why are you trying to pretend to be scared?"

_Crap, crap, crap!_ Saya panicked inside. She stepped back as she tried to come up with excuse, but she couldn't think of any. "Well you see... I..."

"Hey you! You try to bully this little girl or something?"

A unknown voiced scowled at Conan. Conan and Saya turned around. They saw a sihouette of a big, muscular man. He was wearing a T shirt and a pair of short paints. He was also holding a huge box. "Now little boy, if you are a man, you just have to protect her. Even if this girl clings on you, screaming for your annoyance, don't complain. A man have to protect their girl no matter what it costs! Got that?"

"Ah... no, it's not like that..."

Before Conan can further make an excuse, the man shook his head and interrupted. "Don't say any excuse. Now apologize to this little lady!"

Conan sighed and turned to Saya. "Sorry Saya."

"Uh... It's ok." Saya replied awkarded. Even though the situation turned out quite unexpectedly for her, it looked good to her anyway. If it weren't for that man, her identity might that revealed.

"Good boy." The man nodded. "Now what are you guys doing in a place like this? It's not a good attraction for a small kids like you."

"I'm Edogawa Conan and this is Hiruma Saya! We came here for a test with my friends!" Conan cheerfully replied, much to Saya's astonishment.

_'Why is he being so childish all the sudden?'_ Saya thought. Come to think of it, Saya noticed that Conan had been acting like this in front of the Task Force members. But few minutes ago, he looked so mature, too mature for his age that for a short time he looked like an adult, or a teenage boy.

"A test? You mean like a test of courage?" The man whistled at their bravery. "You guys must have some guts, coming to this place even adults gets scared."

"Yeah! Because one day, we are going to become a detective!" Conan cheered.

The man chuckled. "You will surely become a great one my friend."

"Hey Mister?"

"It's Samata my girl, Hirobumi Samata." The man laughed.

"Samata-san, what is that box you are holding?" Saya asked, pointing to it.

"Ah this?" Samata held it out to the kids. "It's an ice box. I brought some popsicles to my comerades. It's pretty hot outside, and I don't think anyone wants to eat a melting ice cream."

"Oh really? May we have some?" Saya asked cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Saya-chan," Samata said with a light chuckle. "I have just already gave out to everyone."

"Ah, I see! Then why are you here?" Conan asked.

"I uh... got lost." Samata scratched his head. "I only worked here for few days. I'm not that good at geography anyway..." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Samata-kun!" A sudden voice called. Samata, Saya, and Conan looked around, and saw a woman, dressed in an impressive-looking zombie custume. Saya winced as she smiled a very strong oder, probably from a perfume. "How many times did I told you that the door to the staff enterance is behind that curtain!" The woman angrily scolded, pointing towards a black curtain.

"Ah right. Sorry Minda-kun." Samata turned to the kids. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. From what I can remember, the exit is not that far away, so good luck in your test!"

"Bye Samata-san." Saya waved her hand to the man. _'And thank you for showing up in such a wonderful timing!'_

_'Maybe...'_ Conan wondered. _'Maybe I'm being too paronid. As that man said, she maybe just a normal girl...'_

* * *

Conan let Saya's overreaction slide. He thought that maybe, she might be a normal girl, not associated with anything like Bourbon or Black Organization. Although he felt something off about her, it wasn't a bad feeling or anything dangerous. Besides, if she was part of organization, Haibara must have felt something, like she did with Vermouth.

In case of Saya, she was relieved that the encounter with Samata diminished Conan's suspicion. When she let go off her uneasy, she had a feeling that Conan is a trustworth boy. Even though he was pretty mature compared to his age, he wasn't a bad boy: that was what Saya thought.

After few minutes, they saw a sign. It reads 'Final Trial: The Vampire's Mansion," written in red paint that resembed blood.

"So we are almost here huh?" Conan sighed in relief. "It was too much for me too handle."

"Huh?" Saya questioned. "You didn't look scared in any of those custumes or props. They were wonderfully made though.."

"I agree, but what I mean is..." Conan paused a bit, continuing after few seconds. "Nevermind, lets keep going. I think everyone is already out."

Saya wondered what his last words meant, but she soon let it slide. As she walked behind Conan, she saw several scary-looking bats coming towards them. The two kids soon noticed that they were made by digital projectors on the cellings. Saya screamed again while Conan rolled his eyes at her acting skills.

Beside the walls, there were several coffins. When the duo passed them, they suddenly opened, dropping corpse models. Saya, startled by the sudden apperance of the corpses, jumped up while Conan just looked at them.

"That was pretty impressive looking corpses." Conan whistled. "I think they put there hearts to those. They even had that marks of strangulation on them."

"I uh... agree!" Saya nodded. She still tried to look scared. "And I smell some blood in this room. If nobody told me that those were fake, I would have been fooled."

Now thinking of it, it was pretty strange that the room was filled with smell of blood. Conan looked around, and saw one female corpse model looking the most realistic compared to others.

Conan carefully examined the corpse. Curious about his actions, Saya followed him. They were shocked to see that familar red liquid was dripping out of its head. Saya and Conan touched the liquid. It was pretty warm. Their eyes widened when they noticed that it was real blood.

"Th-this is..." Saya sharply turned to Conan. "Conan-kun, this is...!"

"A real blood." Conan mumbled. He carefully touched the corpse. Compared to other models, this one felt more real, like a real corpse.

No, this one was real corpse: a murder has taken place. Conan sharply turned to Saya. "Saya, call the police, NOW! I'll ask the staffs to block the enterance."

Saya nodded. As Conan went to his work, she flipped her phone and quickly called Takagi.

* * *

**I added few more words for this chapter. After someone reviewed by work, I read this chapter once more. It was horribly short, so here are few extra bits! It still looks short, but whatever. I don't want to cut in the middle of the Conan (and Saya's) deduction. **

**Before anyone can ask, no, there won't be any romantic relationship involved between Conan and Saya. They will be great allies as the time goes, but not more than that. For romantic relationship with Takagi and Sato, it will have to wait. Saya has to get along with Detective Boys first.**

**The Haunted House from Beikia University comes from Volume 72 Chapter 756 ~ 758, in case someone forgets it.**

**I really don't have anything to say about this chapter. I rewrote it five times, because I can't think of any tricks. For my writer's block, I bought some Mystery books and played some detective games. If anyone have ideas, feel free to PM me. **

**Also, something extremely bad happened to me. I can't give you details, but it have been such a difficult time for the past few months. I felt like I lost everything, and I didn't want to do anything. The situation is slowly becoming better, and I also feel better now, but I can't shake off this horrible feeling. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I'll try to come back as fast as I can. I don't know why, but writing this fanfic makes me feel better. **

**Have a good day and see you around! Don't worry, I don't really want to give up on this one. PM me or write a review if you have any questions. I'll try to answer as best as I can.**

**Sincerely and best regards,  
Blue Salamander**

**P.S. I didn't really feel like proof reading this. I'll do in some other time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Murderer of the Haunted House

"The victim is Kimona Minky, 36 years old."

Thirty minutes later, the Task Forces arrived. They carefully carried the corpse to a nearby staff room. Megure ordered the staffs to seal the exit, and Shiratori bent himself, carefully examining the corpse.

According to the staffs, Kimona Minky was the manager of the Haunted Housed of Doom. She was in charge of checking whether the props were scary enough or the machines were running fine, but she was pretty lazy. She always went out for three to four hours 'to clear her head' (according to her excuse). Nobody dared to say anything about her indolence since one wrong word could fire a poor worker.

"She was stabbed in the abdomen." Shiratori rose up.

"The body is pretty stiff." Megure added. "Eyelid and jaw muscles are completely stiff, and rigor mortis is starting in some big muscles, so I'll say that the murder has taken place long ago."

"But the room we found the corpse was pretty hot. There weren't any air conditioners" A sudden voice called. The two officers looked around and saw a girl. "You need to consider the surrounding temperature too Mr. Detectives. That will tell a lot about estimated time of death."

The estimated time of death is greatly affected by the surrounding temperature. The heat accelerates process of rigor mortis, the stiffening of the body. Even though the woman's corpse is pretty stiff, the room was pretty hot, so Minky may have died quicker than the two officers expected.

"Oh hello there." Megure greeted. "My name is Megure Juio. From what I can remember, you found the corpse along with Conan-kun?"

"That's right!" Saya nodded. "My name is Hiruma Saya! Nice to meet you! I am the new member of the Detective Boys!" She grinned. She felt awkward to introduce herself to her former superior and colleague.

"Ah my name is Shiratori." Shiratori kindly introduced himself. "Correct me if I'm wrong Saya-chan, but according to your testimony, when you and Conan-kun were walking through that room, you guys found this corpse at 6:07."

"Yeah! Conan-kun and I smelled something funny, so we looked around and found that woman dead!"" Saya had a big, fake smile on her face. "I was the one who called the police, so I remember seeing the time when I used my mobile phone!"

"I see." Shiratori nodded.

"Hey Saya-chan, where were you? You suddenly disappeared. We were pretty worried about you." Ayumi asked.

"Ah, I was in the [Final Trial: The Vampire's Mansion] room." Saya answered. "I was curious how the investigation would turn out."

"But Saya-chan, you shouldn't go off without talking to anyone." Agasa said. "You made me worried for a while."

"I'm sorry," Saya apologized. She looked around and noticed how everybody except Agasa and Ayumi weren't present. "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"They all went to collect information." Agasa added. "You see Saya-chan, everyone told me where they are going. Next time, please tell us if you want to go somewhere"

While Saya apologized for the second time, Shiratori turned to his superior to talk more about the case, but strangely, Megure was staring at Saya. Noticing his stare, Saya began to feel anxious. She knew very well about how Megure could be pretty sharp, especially anything related his subordinates just like her true self: Miwako Sato.

Megure finally spoke after few minutes,. "Hmm... Is it just me? She looks very familiar to me." Saya's eyes widened. He can't be serious!

"Now that you mention it..." Shiratori also carefully examined the girl. Saya gulped. Although she doubted that **anyone** could find out about her true identity (I mean, how could people think that shrinking is actually possible?), she didn't want anyone to make connection between the missing detective and her shrunken form.

"Ah!" Shiratori exclaimed. "You look just like Kobayashi-sensei!"

"Oh?" Megure looked at him. "Now that you mention it..."

Saya inwardly sighed in relief. She never thought how that annoying speculation could actually help her.

"No Shiratori-keibu!" Ayumi protested. "Even though she looks awfully like our teacher, Conan-kun already confirmed that Saya-chan is not related to Kobayashi-sensei in anyway!"

"That's right." Mitsuhiko nodded. "She had been asked that question for million times, and she hates that question."

"I see..." Shiratori turned to Saya. "Sorry if that bothered you Saya-chan."

"No worries Shiratori-keibu." Saya answered with a smile. Shiratori smiled back and walked away to question the staffs.

Megure however wasn't convinced. He bent down to have a good look at the new girl. Her appearance was greatly bothering him. She looked more like, no exactly same, as someone who Megure have known more a long time. "For me, she looks more like-"

"Megure-keibu!" Takagi interrupted Megure, much to Saya's relief. "The forensic groups want to see you." Megure nodded and walked over to them. He also turned to Ayumi. "And Shiratori-kun want to question Agasa-hakase and the rest of Detective Boys more about this case. Can you tell others about this? I'll take Saya-chan's questioning. There is something I want to make sure in Saya-chan's testimony. Tell Shiratori-kun that I'll send her later."

With a cheerful "yes," Ayumi ran to call others. Takagi looked around. Seeing that everyone was occupied, Takagi walked over to his shrunken girlfriend.

"Great timing there Takagi-kun." Saya whispered. "If Megure-keibu went too far, he might have made a connection between me and my true identity."

"Ah... No worries Sato-san." Takagi whispered back with a blush, although Saya didn't notice the meaning of it. "As I promised, I'll be always there for you."

Saya smiled. Sato remembered long time ago, a promise made by Takagi. After the serial bombing incident, when she didn't get over the death her first love, Matsuda Jinpei yet, Takagi promised to her that he will be always there for her, and he was doing a good job keeping the promise.

"Takagi-keiji?"

A sudden voice startled the two. It was none other than Conan, with the rest of the Detective Boys and Shiratori. Takagi shifted his attention to Conan while Saya went beside Ayumi. He slightly bent his knees to match his eye-level.

"What is it Conan-kun?"

"Takagi-keiji, I think the suspect is among the staffs."

To Saya's relief, Conan didn't seemed to notice anything suspicious about the conversation. Takagi however wondered what would possibly this little detective picked up again. It looks like Shiratori was also interested in his deduction. He took out his police notebook, ready to write the boy's findings.

"Staffs?" Takagi curiously questioned. "Why do you think so?"

"We have already asked one of the staffs about the coffin and the corpses." Ayumi answered.

"Since some people tried to steal the props, the staffs set up some kind of security devices." Mitsuhiko added. "If somebody move the props outside of the area where they are supposed to be, an alarm is triggered, leaving a record behind."

"A record?" Saya asked. "What kind of record?"

""Isn't this obvious Saya? It is the record of the time alarm got triggered!" Genta replied.

"In order to turn off the device, they need a card." Haibara talked with her usual dryness.

"Everyone present today all had their cards." Conan said. "Nobody lost it."

"So if nobody lost it, only the staffs can change between the real corpse and the fake!" Genta concluded.

"I see." Takagi nodded. "But isn't it risky for the culprit to change between the real and the fake? There are so many people going in and out of the Haunted House."

"It is," Conan had his usual confident smirk on his face. "There was one-hour test run in that Haunted House from 3:30 to 5:00. The staffs didn't allow anyone in during the run." He took a quick look at his watch. "The time now is 6:37. From what I can remember, we went into that haunted house at 5:50."

"So what Conan-kun is saying that the culprit changed from the fake and the real during that test run?" Saya asked.

Conan nodded. Saya and Takagi were amazed at the level of information Conan and his friend gathered from such a short time. The Detective Boys, especially Conan, never failed to impress not only the two, but also the entire Task Forces. In fact, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, even the Superintendent Matsumoto, thought highly of them. _'You really are amazing Conan-kun.' _Saya thought as she looked at the bespectacled boy.

"So the culprit is now narrowed down to the staffs present at the test run." Shiratori said, writing down all the information Detective Boys had gathered in his notebook. "I'll pass on to Megure-keibu once he is done with talking with the forensic group."

"But there was one thing that was bothering me." Saya mumbled quietly that it would be a miracle for anyone to hear. Conan however caught the girl's mumble using his sharp senses of detective. Yes, there was something bothering him too. He listened carefully to Saya whether his and her suspicion was same.

"The crime scene... I wonder... Where the victim was really killed?"

That made his eyes wide. He was shocked that a little girl like Saya could catch such little details. She must have that when she left to see the crime scene just a moment ago. Conan also noticed that when he was collecting information with the Detective Boys.

There was something off about the scene that the body was found. If the culprit was killed by stab wound of abdomen, there would be more blood splattered in the crime scene. Conan secretly asked one of the forensic group for a luminol test, which was a test to check blood. Even the blood is wiped off, the chemical can show its existence. The test turned out be that, except the coffin and the area the corpse fell on to, there weren't any blood traces. Since stabbing abdomen would definitely splash a lot of blood, the room can't be the real crime scene; there weren't enough blood.

Conan decided to watch Saya's action for a while.

* * *

Hearing all the information the Detective Boys had gathered, Megure nodded in approval, and asked all the staffs available ato t the test run to come forward.

Since most of the staffs were out to eat lunch during the test run, out of the available twenty members, there had been only three people present in that time. They all worked alone and did not have any significant alibis. One was Hirobumi Samata, the man Conan and Saya met while ago. The others were Natusomi Minda, and Yugiyoshi Kana. Hirobumi Samata were in charge of the machines and Natusomi Minda was in charge of security devices. Finally Yugiyoshi Kana was in charge of the props.

The three testified where they were in the test run.

Samata was in a staff-restricted zone just beside [Final Trial: The Vampire's Mansion] room to check machines. He noticed that one of the coffins wasn't closing well so he carried a coffin to his room. When he finished fixing it, he carried it back to the room. While he was on the way, he saw Kana at 4:15, who was searching for her new zombie costume she made. Samata told her that he thought he saw somebody wearing the costume near the entrance.

"Wait, how do you know the exact time you saw Kana-san?" Megure questioned.

"Ah, Kana-chan was panicking at that time. I clearly remember what she said: It is already 4:15, but I can't find my costume! What if it's stolen? Do you think I can find it one time?" Samata replied with a chuckle, imitating the long navy blue haired girl's high-pitched voice. Ignoring Kana's glare, he continued. "Kana-chan is always strict with time."

Minda, who was standing just beside him, agreed. "She is. Nobody can beat her in time-management."

Samata continued his testimony. After putting the coffin where it belongs and ensuring that all the machines were working fine, he went to his room, but he realized that he hasn't thrown out trashes in his ice box, so he tried to went out to throw them away.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Shiratori interrupted. Trashes in the box? That was pretty odd.

"Ah, our staff room doesn't have a trash can yet." Samata answered. "Before the test run, I handed out ice creams to all the staffs. I collected the wrappers and put them in the ice box. I remember handing out one to Kana-chan at 3:15 and Minda-san at 3:20. Oh FYI, I saw the time in Kana's room. She has a huge clock hanging on her room. For the time I gave the ice cream to Minda-san, she was playing with her phone, so looked at the time with that."

"An ice box?" Megure raised his eyebrows. "Why would you have that?"

"Ah, two days ago I also gave out ice creams to everyone else, but due to the hot weather, most of the ice creams melted and I got scolded by my colleagues. I don't want that to happen again, so I brought my ice box." Samata answered, scratching his head in embarrassment as he recalled the incident.

"Oh you mean that day?" Kana spoke with a giggle. "Everyone's hands got all sticky. I was ok, but Minda and Minky-san gave Samata-kun a nasty scold."

"Please don't make me recall that again Kana-chan." Samata said, looking down. Kana quickly apologized.

Megure gave a loud cough, getting everyone's attention. "Alright Samata-san, please continue your testimony." Megure ordered.

Samata nodded. When he went out to throw away the trashes, he noticed that people were starting to come. He tried to go to his staff room, but he got lost. According to himself, he was very bad at geography and he only worked here for few days. He soon met Conan and Saya and talked for a bit. A bit later, Minda found him and told him where the staff room was.

Now it was Minda's turn to testify. During the test run, Minda was in her room eating her lunchbox. After few minutes, she felt very sleepy and had a nap for rest of the test run on a sofa. Megure asked why and Minda said that it was probably due to overnight work. Minda said that she recently slept late since she was writing her personal statement for her new job application. After some time, Kana woke her up and gave her a new zombie costume to wear. When Kana noticed that the costume was pretty big for her, Kana quickly went inside her room and made few adjustments.

"Hey Minda-san," Conan asked with his childish tone. "Is that zombie costume one who wore when you were finding Samata-san?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that boy?" Minda shot a sharp glance at the boy.

"Ah, it's nothing." Conan put on his cute-child smile on his face. "That costume you wore was pretty impressive! I think even adults will run like a coward if they see it!"

Minda smiled. "Thank Kana for that. That costume is handmade by her, although I found that spandex suit pretty embarrassing."

"I also thought that costume was scary!" Saya cheerfully added. "But Minda-san, if you want to scare someone, why did you put on a perfume? I could smell a very strong odor when I and Conan first met you."

Minda raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't have any perfume, though Kana really likes to put the strong one on. Maybe the scent got on my costume when she was putting a final touch to my new costume. I never noticed it since my nose is pretty stuffy from a cold thanks to a girl beside me." Minda glanced at her friend, which made Kana shudder.

Before Conan could ask more questions, Megure interrupted. "Alright, that's enough Minda-san. Thank you for your coöperation."

Finally, Kana was also in her room, even before the test run. According to her, Kana was in her room from two to four ten. She was finishing her new zombie costume. When she was just finished her costume, at 4:10 she had a stomach ache and went to a bathroom. Strangely, when she returned at 4:11, the costume disappeared. She went out to look for it. At 4:15, Kana saw Samata who told that a staff was wearing her costume nearby the entrance. Kana found her lost item under the sofa Minda was sleeping on. Kana woke her up at 4:40 to get ready for the attraction. However, when she found out that her zombie clothes were too big for Minda, Kana had to adjust some parts, especially the shoulder. She barely made on time: she finished mending the costume at 4:57.

"Why did you made that zombie costume that big Kana-san?" Conan asked another question with his innocent child face.

"I have no idea little boy." Kana kindly replied. "I was pretty sure that I got the size correct."

"How do you know that?" Saya asked.

"Well... I keep all the staff's size down in my notebook." Kana took out a small notebook. She showed the contents to the Detective Boys. "Look, I have Samata-kun's and Minda's sizes right here!"

"Maybe you got messed up between my size and other staff's." Minda dryly complained. "You are pretty clumsy girl Kana."

Kana shot an angry glare at her friend. "I check three times and I was **very** sure that I got the size correct." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sure you did." Minda rolled her eyes.

"Uh... Kana-san?" Conan called her. Kana bent to the boy to match his eye level. "Did you had a perfume on when you were making the costume?"

"You mean Minda's new zombie costume? Yes I did."

"But I can only smell very mild odor." Saya said. "I heard from Minda-san that you like putting on strong perfume."

Kana nodded. "I do, but I think it got worn off after the test run."

"I don't get it, why are you putting it on even if you got a shuffy nose? You can't even smell it." Minda shook her head.

"Well I feel great after putting it on." Kana said after a deadly glare. Before she could say anything else, some came across her mind. "Come to think of it, I think I lost one of my perfume today."

Conan and Saya's eyes widened. Conan was the first one to speak. "When did you lost it?"

Kana shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that it was on my desk yesterday. There weren't that much left, but I liked that one. It was one of the strongest perfume I had, geez!"

Saya was about to ask something too, but a policewoman called Kana for a body check.

After hearing their testimony, the officers ran a body check. Hirobumi Samata had a wallet (had few coins, paper moneys, and several cards inside) and a phone in his pocket. In the ice box he mentioned earlier, the polices reported that there were nothing but ice cream wrappers.

"Hmm... That's strange." Kana commented. "Didn't you always carry a handkerchief? I thought it was a precious gift from your girlfriend."

Conan, Haibara and Saya noticed Samata flinch a bit. "It's at my house." Samata replied. "It got pretty dirty, so I put it in my laundry box." He laughed a bit to cover his anxiety but it did not work to our the three shrunken adults. They were just to sharp.

Moving on, Natusomi Minda had a Swiss Army knife (no luminol reaction), handkerchief, an iPhone, a small notebook written in a neat handwriting which had her plans written down, and a wallet (had few coins, paper moneys, her driving license, and several cards for discounts) in her pocket.

Finally, Yugiyoshi Kana had several hairpins, some trading cards (to Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko's delight, Kana was huge fan of Kamen Yaiba and decided to give them some spare rare cards), a headband, several hairpins, a notebook that she showed to the Detective Boys earlier, and a wallet (had a small photo of her boyfriend, several coins, a transportation card, and some paper moneys).

"Natusomi-san has a Swiss Army Knife." Mitsuhiko said. "She is the only one who has something like a murder weapon. Does that mean that she is the murder?"

Conan shook his head. "There was no luminol reaction, and judging by the notebook, she is very organized person. I highly doubt that a person like her would hold on to the murder weapon until now."

"In that case, the murder must have thrown the weapon away." Haibara responded. "But Edogawa-kun, are you sure that she isn't the murder?"

"I'll have to agree on Ai-chan on this one. I found her testimony very strange." Agasa said. "I mean, having a nap in her room? Doesn't that sound like a lie?"

"Yeah," Ayumi agreed. "Kana-san said that she found her new zombie costume under the sofa where Minda-san was sleeping! That's so suspicious!"

"Yeah... I realized that too." Conan nodded. He turned to Saya, who was also thinking about the case. "Hey Saya-chan, what do you think we should do?"

"Huh?" Saya turned to him. Conan was making another innocent-looking face that Saya saw through as a lie. She had a feeling that Conan was actually testing about herself. "H-how would I know Conan-kun? I haven't been to crime scene like you guys, so I'll just follow your lead."

_'Like I would believe that.'_ Conan inwardly thought. _'You saw through the fake crime scene. That's no amateur work. Saya, you have been to crime scene more than once.' _He looked at the girl with a serious face._ 'Who an earth is this girl?'_

"So Conan-kun?" Ayumi interrupted his train of thought. "What should we do?"

Conan turned to Ayumi and spoke. "I think we must investigate Minda-san's room. I think that room holds very important key to this case." He walked over and called Takagi. "Ne, Takagi-keiji?"

"Yes Conan-kun?" Takagi responded, bending his knees to match eye level between him and the bespectacled boy.

"Can we have a look at Minda-san's room?" Conan asked.

"Minda-san's room? I'll go ask Megure-keibu about that." Takagi talked to Megure. After a short while, he came back with a smile. "Megure-keibu is giving you guys a special permission on that one, but I'll have to keep an eye on you guys." He handed each of the Detective Boys a pair of gloves.

"Alright! Let's go Detective Boys!" After a shout, Genta rushed towards Minda's room. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi cheerfully followed him.

"Guys! Don't mess up the crime scene!" Conan shouted as he ran behind them. Haibara sighed and followed the gang.

Saya, however, called Takagi. Takagi bent to her.

"Sato-san, is there something bothering you?" Takagi whispered.

"It's Conan-kun and Haibara-chan." Saya replied, looking at the kid. "You know Haibara-san is pretty mature compared to her age, but I think she has a fearful insight. For Conan-kun, when I face that boy, I feel like I'm on the edge of the cliff or something. That boy is not the one to be underestimated."

"Well Conan-kun is pretty smarter than his average age..."

"Takagi-kun, he is more than just that." Saya cut off Takagi's words. "Although I've been working with that boy for a year, he feels... different when he works with Detective Boys and a Task Force Member like my former self."

The young officer looked puzzled. "I don't get it Sato-san."

Saya took a quick glance at the Detective Boys. "Takagi-kun, I can't stay long, or else Conan-kun and Haibara-chan will be more suspicious of me." She put on a pair of gloves Takagi gave her and rushed to the crime scene, leaving her boyfriend puzzled.

_'Is she feeling... the same thing I felt during the Tokoyo Tower Bombing Incident?'_

* * *

Minda's room was pretty tidy. There was a full-length mirror longer than Takagi. Next to a mirror, a wardrobe and a drawer were on the left side of the room. The wardrobe was pretty big, probably for storing in costumes. A comfortable-looking sofa was just opposite side of the door. It was very long, even adults could have a great nap. There was also a pillow. Maybe Minda was using it when she was having a nap during the test run. Finally, on the opposite of the wardrobe, there was a dressing table. On top it, it was full of cosmetic products that Saya had no idea about. (Probably Haibara knew about them)

When Saya and Takagi entered Minda's room, the Detective Boys gave them a curious look.

"What have you been doing with Takagi-keiji Saya-chan?" Ayumi asked.

"He was making sure about my testimony." Saya replied. "So told him again."

"Yeah," Takagi nodded. "I'll have to keep every detail accurate, so I don't miss anything important."

"I thought you hated saying things over and over again." Haibara asked with a look that gave Takagi a chill, but Saya didn't flinch. She turned to Haibara.

"Well, this one is different Haibara-chan." Saya replied in a serious tone. "We are talking about a murder here. For the truth to be revealed, the Task Force members have to carefully look at everything one by one, and I'm glad to help with that. I don't want any crimminals, especially murders, to walk out of this crime scene, smiling in the end."

Upon hearing that, Conan looked at her with an awe. He felt it: those words that Saya said was from very bottom of her heart; they couldn't have been made up. With a smile on his face, Conan pat on Saya's back.

"You are right Saya-san." Conan said. "In order for truth to shine, we'll need to do everything. No evidence can't be looked over." After a pause, he continued. He turned to a purple closet in the corner of the room. "Anyway, back to the investigation. I found something strange in Minda-san's room."

"What is it Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked, full of curiosity.

"It's this." Conan opened it. Six box-like objects fell out as Conan opened it. The rest of the group saw huge pills of costumes. Those were apparently used during the Haunted House.

"Ewww, what is this smell?" Ayumi quickly covered her nose with the rest.

"Smell of blood." Haibara quickly replied, taking out her handkerchief.

"Now that's funny, I didn't smell anything near that closest." Genta said.

"I guess it's because of this...?" Saya picked up a box-like object on the floor. "This is used to eliminate stench from the clothes. My mom uses the same brand."

"I use it too." Haibara softly commented. "Sometimes, smell of chemicals permeates Hakase's clothes. That brand is pretty good for getting rid off the smell." She picked up another box. "They fell out as Edogawa-kun opened the closest."

"For a foul smell like this, one isn't enough." Conan had his usual smile on his face. "And Kana-san is in charge of managing the costume. Why an earth Minda-san has those kind of collections?"

"Uhh... Sorry to burst your bubbles Conan-kun," Takagi called, quickly catching the attention of the little detective. "I heard from Kana-san that two weeks ago, she use pig or cow blood for realistic issues. Besides, Minda-san keeps her costume in her room."

The three kids looked down. They thought they caught the decisive evidence, but from Takagi's information, this doesn't prove anything.

"Aww that sucks," Genta sighed. "I thought we caught the real criminal."

"Hey Genta, doesn't that sounds strange to you?" Conan's smile did not disappear, regardless of the officer's new information.

"Kana-san said that she used animal blood on costumes two weeks ago." Saya nodded. She held out the box-like object. "Besides, if there was this many of this kind of stuff, wouldn't there be any smell of blood?"

"Even if there were, it wouldn't be this strong." Haibara added. "It would be very, very mild."

"But Conan-kun, we can't do luminol-testing on those." Mitsuhiko pointed at the bloodstains. "Luminol reacts with blood, no matter what kind of blood it is."

"You've got that right Mitsuhiko." Conan nodded. "However, I don't think forensic groups are stupid enough to confuse between animal blood and human blood." He turned to Takagi. "Takagi-keiji, can you ask them to find out whose blood are they from?"

Not getting the little detective's motive, Takagi bent to the boy for a question. "Why would you want test them?"

Conan grinned. "You'll see when the result come out Takagi-keiji." He turned to the Detective Boys. "Now, lets move on. Takagi-keiji, can I ask you few favors?"

* * *

Takagi once again asked Megure for a permission. Megure hesitated for a while, but thankfully, he agreed the proposals that Conan asked.

"We haven't investigated Samata's room yet, so please be extra careful." Megure said as the kids nodded.

The Detective Boys and Takagi went inside Samata's room. For a man's room, it was pretty clean. The layout of the room was pretty same, except in the place where the dressing table was located in Minda's room, for Samata's room, there was a fridge. On it, there were countless magnets which stuck notes written in Samata's messy handwriting. On the opposite side of the room, there was a table, a drawer, and a chair. The ice box Samata was holding when he met Conan and Saya was right beside the fridge.

Genta eagerly looked inside the fridge. To his disappointment, there weren't anything that interested his stomach. There were health drinks, some coffee cans, and bananas.

"Man, I hoped to have something to eat." Genta rubbed his stomach. "I'm really hungry you know." He looked depressed, but not until an ice box caught his attention. "I know, I'll have some ice cream!"

"But Genta-kun," Saya said. "Remember, the polices investigated the ice box and there was only ice cream wrappers inside."

Upon recalling the investigation, Genta looked down. Soon after however, the boy refused to give up. "You don't know until you try!" Before anyone can stop him, Genta opened the ice box. Genta's hope changed into despair when there were only ice cream wrappers.

"Aww man, why did that man leave trashes in here!" Genta angrily complained.

"Genta-kun, remember, he said that the staff room doesn't contain any trash cans." Mitsuhiko replied as he looked around the room. Indeed, there wasn't any trash cans.

"I know, let's throw out that trashes for him!" Ayumi exclaimed with a smile. The remaining two kids agreed. Ayumi was trying to do something nice, so why disagree with her? While the three kids were having fun taking out trashes in the ice box and Saya was busy investigating the drawer, Haibara came close to Conan. She was surely still anxious about the new girl.

"Kudo-kun," Haibara softly whispered, taking a short glance at Saya. "What do you think about Hiruma-chan?"

"I'll be lying if I don't feel anything suspicious around her." Conan replied. "But I don't think she is related to Black Organization, or anything bad."

"You sure about that?" Haibara looked at him skeptically. Conan turned to her and asked. "Do you feel anything?"

Haibara shook her head. "No, I don't feel any Black Organization aura around her."

"There you go." Conan moved away to resume the investigation. "But I'll have to ask her directly about what she is hiding. If she answers honestly, we could then trust her. If not, we will try to investigate more about Saya-chan."

Haibara nodded and went back to the investigation. While everyone was busy with their own things, Saya noticed four unknown objects under the sofa. She reached out to grab them. Although her shrunken arms were too short to reach them, she could feel something wet. It wasn't blood, but it was a pool of water. When Takagi noticed Saya struggling, he came to her. Seeing that nobody was close to her, Takagi decided to ask.

"Sato-san, is something bother you?" Takagi asked quietly.

"Takagi-kun, there is a pool of water underneath this sofa." Saya answered. She showed her hand. Her gloves were pretty wet. "Don't you find that strange? And there is something underneath this sofa."

"What is it?" Takagi asked.

"I don't know." Saya shrugged. "My arms are too short to reach them."

Takagi snickered. "I'll get them for you Sato-san."

Saya gave a death glare while Takagi went to his work. Curious at Takagi's unusual posture, the Detective Boys, including Conan and Haibara, shifted their attention to the young officer.

"What is Takagi-keiji doing?" Conan asked, looking at Saya. "And why are you glaring at him?"

"For your first question, he is taking out some stuffs for me. There were something underneath this sofa." Saya dryly replied. "And for your last question, he teased me."

"About what?" Haibara asked.

"About my short arms."

Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko gave a small snicker like Takagi moment ago. Saya rolled her eyes.

"Sa-," Takagi quickly corrected, realizing the presence of the Detective Boys. "I mean Saya-chan. Here are the items."

After giving the Detective Boys a death glare, Saya sighed and examined the items with the Detective Boys. There were a wooden stick, a piece of red cloth, a red handkerchief, and a cardboard paper. The cardboard had some dashed lines drawn on it.

"Ewww, everything is wet." Ayumi commented, touching the cloth.

"It can't be helped Ayumi-chan, it was in a pool of water." Mitsuhiko said.

"But why was there a pool of water in the first place?" Genta asked.

"I'm more interested in this cardboard paper." Saya pointed at the lines. "I wonder what does this mean."

Conan took a quick look at the pile of trashes inside the ice box. He walked over to the three kids, and whispered something to their ears.

"That's right Conan-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we found that strange too." Mitsuhiko added.

"But is that related to this case?" Genta asked.

Conan grinned. "Of course Genta, it has **a lot** to do with our cases. Other than that, have you guys found out something strange?"

* * *

**I'll say one thing: my trick sucks. **

**I love mystery novels, but I'm bad at thinking of fancy tricks. I actually wanted to show the culprit and the trick in this chapter, but it is being too long. I'll have to cut off from here.**

**I really want to thank many people who followed/favored/reviewed this fanfic. I never thought so many people would enjoy it. I even want to thank other readers who had time to view my work.**

**Anyway, some people asked me whether the main character is Conan or Sato (Saya). Well, they are both main characters but**** as I said, no romance between the two. They are good allies, but nothing more than that. The main pairing of course will be Sato X Takagi. Conan? I wonder... *grin***

**Hopefully I'll see you around later. **

**Sincerely,**

**Blue Salamander :)**


End file.
